Chained At The Heart
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: AU Teyla is captured by Ronon and is forced to be his slave. And against her will she begins to fall for her captor but a chain of events occur and she wonders if he will ever feel the same? TeylaRonon, eventually some Shwier
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: Atlantis I wish I did because I would have some fun with the characters

A/N: This story was actually my sister's idea, when she told me it I laughed, but what happens alot is that she is right and she was. We joke saying this story is what would happen if Johanna Lindsey or Kathleen Woodiwiss wrote Stargate: Atlantis. If you don't know who those woman are, they are romance novelists and very good ones too. This story is intended to be dramatic, angsty and romantic with a capital R. I sincerly hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy thinking about this story.

* * *

Chained At The Heart

Teyla Emmagen stood up wiping the sweat from her brow and sighing with relief, "There that's the last of it." She turned to see Jraken who had a similar relieved look on his face. Taking in crops was not light work, and working in to hot sun was just as tiring, Teyla was glad that this was over and now she and her people could focus on preparing for the coming winter.

"I suppose it is a blessing that it took this long to bring them all in," Jraken said, "We will have more than enough this winter."

"Yes," She smiled, "We will be able to trade more for supplies and other things."

"But only a fool would leave at this time," Boron another man spoke, "It is in this season that theives and slavers travel."

Teyla frowned, how well she knew about this time of year due to the stories her father and others would tell. She remembered clearly how anxious her father would become at this time of year, afraid that bandits from Secue or the slave raids from Teylon or Sateda might come and lay claim to the Athosians. She also remembered her own anxiousness those first two times this season came around after her father was taken and the mantle of leadership had been passed on to her.

As if their world and others didn't have enough problems with the Wraith, they also had to worry about their people being carted off to serve masters who acted like swine. The thought of this happening to her own people left a bitter taste in her mouth, and Teyla silently swore to fight to the death before seeing her people in chains.

"Teyla," Boron asked pulling Teyla away from her thoughts, "Do you not have a sparring lesson with Athol?"

She smiled, "Yes I do." She told him while brushing herself off.

"By the Ancestors," Jraken excaimed, "I mourn the day your father taught you to fight like a man."

Teyla shook her head grinning, "You only say that because I can beat you."

Jraken agreed, "That and because it made you the stubborn thing you are."

"My father taught me the ways of a son because he knew it would be useful, who else do you think would have defened our people when I became leader."

"Your husband," Jraken stated flatly.

Teyla gave him a dissaproving look, "I have no husband."

"Yes," Boron joined in, "And your stubborn pride and the fact you can beat any man here ensures you never will."

Teyla sighed, this cheerful conversation had turned into chastisment, "I cannot help the way I am, perhaps someday I will meet someone who can beat me," A teasing smile graced her face, "If there is one out there."

Jraken and Boron both gave mock glares in her direction, "Get out of here you silly girl and go teach Athol how to fight, he sorely needs it." Jraken said before turning his back to her to check for weakness in the crops.

Teyla laughed all the way out of the tent. She made her way back to her own tent and began to dress into her sparring clothes. Something Boron had said nagged at her mind, was it true that because her father had raised as the son he never had that she would never find a man to love? Truth be told she did long to be with someone, from what people had told her she was beautiful by mens standards and still young. Was it really possible that a man's pride in dominating a woman would keep her from marrying?

Sometimes she almost wished she had not been taught how to fight and think for herself...almost. She only got this feeling when she watched other girls her age fall in love, but no man had ever come to her and tried to charm her to be a wife. Perhaps there was more to it than the fact she had been trained like a boy. She knew that if any of the Athosian men had tried to marry her she would have refused, most of the men her age she thought of as brothers. More than likely because she had played with them as children.

Another reason perhaps for why she hadn't married was the fact that none of them men here were desireable to her. Teyla wanted a man who was strong and couragous. Though that could be said about many of the men here, none were nearly as strong or adept as her. Perhaps she was more like women then she thought, she did want a man to dominate her, and sadly that would not be found here.

* * *

Ronon Dex stood tensely, his eyes fixed on his opponent, his sword held tightly in his hand. He waited for the man to strike, staring the opponent down, letting him see no other emotion save determination, Ronon was determined to win.

His patience payed off, the rival rushed at him sword raised. Ronon parried the blows with a matter of ease. His competitor began to show signs of fear, Ronon was like a stone wall in the aspect that not a single blow got passed him and he didn't seem to tire.

When Ronon saw that he took charge, overpowering the enemy with quick lunges and powerful blows. With a swing aimed just above this hilt, the sword flew from the man's hand. Enraged the man flew at Ronon, hoping to knock him down. But Ronon merely smiled and stepped to the side, giving him a thin cut along his back.

The man tried again and Ronon made a sweep of his sword at the man's legs. Due to the pain he fell and Ronon held the tip of the blade to the man's throat.

"That was foolish," Ronon stated the truth.

"Yeah well I hate it when you cut me like that." Was his reply. Ronon laughed as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Truly Solen did you expect to beat me when we spar?" Ronon asked still grinning over the victory.

"No, but I at least hope one day to provide you a real challenge."

Ronon nodded his head understanding, "And when will that be?"

Solen smiled, "As of right now, probably never." The two friends laughed again over the fight. Ronon had met Solen when they had been placed in the same regiment, they became fast friends and more like brothers. Solen had watched his friends rise in the ranks of the military, already a Specialist and he was still impressing the leaders. Solen also knew it wouldn't be long before Ronon led his own regiment.

Truthfully, Solen was slightly envious of Ronon. Not only was he an excellent fighter, but he came from a well respected family on Sateda. But more than that Ronon was loved by women and that was one thing every man envied Ronon for. It didn't seem to matter if he was covered in mud or blood, women's head's turned when ever Ronon entered a room, and Ronon wasn't displeased by this. With as many women lusting after him, it was a wonder why he hadn't been caught in marrige with any. Yes, Ronon had any man's dream, all he had to do was crook a finger and he had a woman to warm his bed that night, and there wasn't anything attatched.

"So tell me Ronon, how is Lida doing?" Solen asked, trying to bring Ronon's pride down.

But all Ronon did was shrug, "You'll have to ask Maren Reso's son that question."

"So I've heard, I'm just wondering why you let such a gorgeous women slip away from you."

Ronon rolled his eyes, "True her looks cannot be compared with any woman on Sateda, but she is the most selfish person on this world. She seeked me for my name and was willing to give her favors for it."

Solen smiled wider, "And I'm betting she jumped out of your bed the minute she found out you weren't seeking a wife."

"More like leapt from it, " He agreed. He was putting up his sword when he caught site of the paper by his things, he started to scowl and Solen noticed.

"Is that what has put you in the fine mood, that Lida left?" Solen asked.

"Hardly," Ronon answered handing him the paper.

"What is this?" Solen asked, "An assignment? Oh yes I know how much you hate fighting," Solen said sarcastically, when he caught sight of what the assignment really was he started laughing, "No wonder why you're so upset."

Ronon's reply was just to frown even more.

"Oh come on Ronon, you know it had to happen sometime. It's regulation that every person in the military must go on a slave run. It helps weed out the ones who aren't fighters."

Ronon sighed, "You know how I feel about slaves."

"Yes I do," Solen agreed, "I know your family doesn't normally keep slaves, the only ones you have are those given to you and you set them free. But you are the highest ranking Specialist to not have been on a slave run."

"Well I'm going and that's that, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." Ronon said gruffly.

Solen wasn't paying attention, "It says here your going to Athos. My father met their leader, Tugan Emmagen, on Manaria. Nice people, he said some are good fighters."

"You're really making me feel good about this." Ronon said in a tone that was clear he was anything but happy.

"I also hear that Tugan was taken by the Wraith and now his daughter leads the Athosians."

Ronon raised his eyebrows, "A woman? That's interesting."

Solen grinned, "She'll hate us for sure," But then he reconsidered, "I take that back, with your charm you may just come back with a wife after all."

Ronon rolled his eyes again, "The day that happens, the Ancestors will laugh from above."

* * *

Teyla was in her tent when Ralen came running in, "The circle has opened!" He exclaimed panting from the long run.

It took a mere second for the boy's words to sink in. _Wraith_ was the first thing she thought of but dismissed that, she sensed nothing so that left only friends from another world or...

Teyla wasn't going to take the chance knowing that it could very well be bandits from some terrible place like Russon.

"Quickly," She told the boy, "Go warn the women and children to run to the caves, you know the ones with all the drawings, and tell the men to be prepared to fight."

Ralen rushed to do as he was told, and Teyla quickly threw on clothing that would not hinder her fighting. She placed her knife in its scabbard at her waist. It was when she turned to rush out of the tent that she heard the screams. Her heart nearly stopped beating when she heard them and she knew for certain, these were no friends of theirs.

When she got outside her tent she saw panic and chaos. Her people were running some heading in the direction of the caves, others being chased by the men Teyla now knew as enemies. Where they were from Teyla had no idea all she knew was that they would pay for what they were doing to her people.

She saw a sturdy wooden pole used to set up tents and she broke it in half across her knee and turned to the nearest stranger. The man caught site of her and laughed at her stance. Teyla knew that his inability to see a woman as a threat would be his downfall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon was walking through the ruins of the camp, thoroughly disgusted with many of the men here. Some of them seemed to take distinct pleasure in binding the people especially the women. He shook his head longing for this trek to be over.

It was then that he heard shouting from another side of the camp. He rushed over to see what was amiss. When he got there he found several of the men holding noses and other parts of their bodies swearing in their tongue.

"What's happened?" He asked one of them.

"It's that damn woman, she must have been raised by all that's evil." The man complained as he tried to stop the bleeding from his mouth. Ronon was confused, a woman had caused this?

He looked on the other side of the tent and finally saw who they were talking about. She was fighting with mere sticks and here she was beating another one of the Satedan men. She hit his arm with the stick in her left hand while using the other whip at his face. Now in pain in both his arm and his nose he stopped thinking about the dangerous woman, which gave her to opportunity to drive a hard kick into his stomach. He fell over having completley lost his will to fight anymore.

Teyla whipped back her weapon but was blocked by something. She whirled around to see a giant of a man with his sword raised. She barely reached his shoulder's in height and his uniform did not hide how large his arms were. Indeed this one was going to be a challenge.

Ronon was likewise studying her, she must have been tired from fighting so many men but she didn't show it. Her hair was unkempt and sweat that beaded down her face was the only thing that showed how long she had been fighting. But one thing he saw that could help him was the anger in her eyes, yes he could use that against her.

He stepped back, seeing if she was angry enough to charge at him even though he had the advantage. Evidently she was.

Under normal circumstances Teyla wasn't foolish enough to charge a man with a sword with a pole broken in half, but rage blinded her from everything but her need to beat this man.

He blocked on of her sticks with the sword, thankfully her weapon held, with the other she hit him in his sword arm, hoping to hurt him. But the man was like stone, it was almost like he didn't feel the hit. And now she was played the fool, with his free hand he grabbed both of her sticks and twisted so hard that she was forced to let go, and with that he shoved her back wards onto her back.

He sheathed the sword and thn deftly broke the sticks across his knee and tossed them aside. But she had another weapon, she unsheathed her knife from her waist and rushed at him with it.

He was surprised at this move and very amused. _So the little cat has several tricks up her sleeve,_ He thought as he jumped back from her swipe with the knife.

It enraged her even more that he was smiling, she was going to find a way for him to stop, by the Ancestors she would.

But he had surprises of his own, he darted left snagging her free arm and pinning if behind her back. She tried to turn around again but he snatched her other arm with the knife and twisted it back forcing her to drop it.

She tried to twist away but his hands held firm, by the Ancestors, he was strong.

"Stop struggling," He told her, "You wouldn't like our method of stopping you."

She turned her head as far as she could, rage all over her face, "What are you going to do with my people?" She asked icily.

"They are to be made slaves on Sateda, as are you." Was his reply.

"Who are you?" She asked

Ronon was a bit surprised by that question, "My name is Ronon Dex, why do you ask?"

"So that when I become free I will know whom I will first go after." She hissed.

He looked amused, "May I ask the name of the person I must watch for."

"My name is Teyla Emmagen," She told him, she saw the surprised look on his face.

"You're Tugan's daughter." He said surprised, he nearly started laughing. Were the Ancestors playing a game with him, Solen was most definatley going to be amused when he heard this.

He found a length of rope and quickly bound her hands making sure the knots held strong, he had a feeling this woman was adept at getting out of ropes.

Now that he had her at his mercy he began to notice what a woman she was. Her light brown hair was sprinkled with a tinge of red, and flowed past her shoulders in ripples. Against his will, his eyes trailed the length of her, absorbing every curve. A desire to see the rest of this woman took over him, and he turned her around. Indeed she was as beautiful as he had assumed. Lovely brown eyes were set around an oval face. Ronon grpped her chin between his thumb and forfinger, as if to check for wounds, but the reality was to see if her skin was as smooth as it appeared. His eyes trailed to her lips, a rosy pink and tantalizingly inviting.

"What are you doing?" She asked a twinge of anger in her voice.

What would he say? That he was admiring her beauty? "I was looking over my people's property." Was his reply not matter how much he hated it.

He watched her soft eyes harden into rage, "I am no one's property!" She said between gritted teeth.

He understood her anger in her words and led her to where many of her people were tied up too. He reluctantly left her there, thinkin that would be the last he saw of her and hoping it wasn't.

Teyla watched Ronon leave hating him with every step her took. Morna was next to her bound as well and whimpering, "Teyla, what is going to happen to us."

A feeling of defeat came over her and with it the strong urge to cry, "I don't know." She had failed her people and with that her father was what she thought when she was yanked to her feet and taked to a different world far from home.

* * *

A/N: If you think Ronon was out off character due to the fact he was kind of playful, check out Trinity, when he meets Solen he definatly acts different. I believe 7 years of running from the Wraith has made him wary of people he doesn't know well. But he was definatly more comfortable around Solen. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm begging you to review this story. Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own SGA, I wish did.

A/N: Here it is the second chapter and I was really thankfull for all the reviews I got, it really brightens my day. A huge thanks to my sister for helping me out, couldn't have done it with out her. Lickazacious, there is a kiss scene in this chapter just for you.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ronon strolled through the military compound, relieved that the slave run was finally over. Now if only he could get the image of those haunting brown eyes out of his mind. That was way he was actually glad to see Solen with a teasing smile on his face, maybe his friend would be able to distract him.

"So..." His friend began, "How'd it go?"

What could he tell him? That it was as horrible as he thought it was going to be, until he met a woman who could match his strength in every way.

"I don't want to talk about it." Was what he settled for. Solen seemed to be satisfied with that, his grin became even wider and Ronon could imagine that Solen was more than amused.

"Well then you do remember that you still have to oversee the slaves before they are sold." When Solen turned to look at Ronon, he expected to see him scowl. Instead he looked almost...glad, what was going on with him?

"No, I remember in fact I should go there right now." Ronon said all to eagerly.

Solen noticed, "Well then perhaps I should go to give you...support." Solen saw that Ronon was not to pleased at his suggestion. Solen praised himself for his cleverness, he knew he had Ronon trapped...for once. The only way Ronon could get out of this would be to tell him what had happened on the slave and obviously Ronon didn't want to do that.

They made there way to a room shut inside the military compound was the place where slaves were held until they were sold. When they got there they could see many women and men, hands bound and being led to be examined, more than likely for their worth.

"You are Ronon Dex?" A man in a uniform, probably one of the overseers came up to them. Ronon nodded to the man's question, "Well then you must come with me so you can decide on the woman."

"Decide?" Ronon asked at the same time Solen asked, "What woman?"

The man led them to a figure in the corner, who rather than huddling in fear like the other captives, was holding their head up high. Immediatly Ronon knew the figure was that of Teyla Emmagen. Strangely he was relieved, he didn't think he was going to see this woman again and from what he could tell her spirit hadn't been broken.

"What do I have to decide on?" Ronon asked thouroughly confused.

The overseer was surprised, "You did not know? Because you captured her you have first claim, you decide whether to keep her or sell her."

Solen started laughing so hard Ronon thought he might choke. But Ronon didn't waste much thought on Solen, he was busy thinking about what to do with the woman standing in front of him.

His first thought was to just let them deal with her, he'd never had a slave and he never wanted to own one. But then he began to think about who would take her, what if a terrible person bought, what would they do to this magnificent creature standing before him?

She could very well likely be bought by some crude, worthless excuse for a man who would abuse this amazing gift that had been given to them. A gift...a gift that was being handed to him. He couldn't deny the idea of having this woman appealed to him, but truthfully he wanted her by her own accord. He knew that was not possible now, not with the look of hatred she was throwing at him.

But then a thought came to him, perhaps if she was with him he could win her over slowly and gently turn that hatred into passion.

Solen was still laughing like a fool when Ronon announced his decision, "I'll take her."

When Solen heard that he started coughing, "What!"

Teyla looked surprised a bit herself, she looked at Ronon trying to figure out what fate he had planned for her. But his face showed no emotion and left no sign of what he wanted of her and no hint of why his frined was acting so shocked. Clearly the man who stood before her was a mystery, she realized she didn't know him beyond the fact that he had taken her captive and was now claiming her as property. How she hated that word, but the truth was that in accordance to these people she was, not that she was ever going to accept it.

Her father had always told her the best way to beat an enemy was to study them, perhaps this situation would work to her advantage. She tride to study his face to see his surface emotions but to her surprise she began to notice his physical features instead.

She saw his tall muscular body as it towered over her, his clothing could not hide the brawnyness of his arms and chest. Against her will, her eyes scanned the rest of him. Taking in the sharp features of his handsome face, the long brown dreadlocks, enchanting green eyes that captivated her soul, and his powerful arms What would it feel like to have those arms wrapped around her body? She jumped when she realized what she had thought, and forcefully pulled her eyes away.

There was no ways she was going to allow herself to think such thoughts about this man, he was the enemy and now her master and she swore to herself that one day soon she would be free.

Ronon never did respond to Solen's question. The overseer pushed Teyla at Ronon and he caught her, gracefully, in his arms. He could feel the curves of her body and was pleased that though she was small she was anything but delicate. Her trum figure was perfectly made to be molded next to a mans, by the Ancestors she was made for love.

She was in a likewise state of mind, her breath caught in her throat when she had felt his arms around her, and the irony didn't escape her that she had just been wishing for that very thing to happen. But she had to remain firm, her freedom depended on it.

"Let go of me." She told him firmly.

He immediatly set her aright, her skin burning where his fingertips had touched. She was afraid to look at him, afraid that if he looked into her eyes, he would see the lustful thoughts she had of him earlier.

Solen reached over and drew Ronon aside, "I repeat, what are you doing!"

"I've just aqcuired a slave." Ronon stated simply.

"I know, that's why I'm wondering what you are doing."

Ronon just glared at him, "Stay out of this Solen."

"Oh no I can't stay out of this, because I'm wondering if you have gone mad!"

Ronon was getting very irritated, "I'm fine."

"Oh he's fine," Solen said sardonically, "Beyond the fact that you just happen to hate slavery and now you own a slave!" He turned away, "This is unbelieveable what has gotten into you!"

"Just stay out of this Solen." Ronon repeated.

"No! I have to know why you're keeping her!"

Ronon didn't say anything, instead he looked over at Teyla who was garling daggers back at him. His gaze didn't escape Solen, "Now things are starting to make sense."

Ronon shot him a look. "Oh come on," Solen replied, rolling his eyes, "I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. Actually I'm surprised, I mean you've pursued women before, but never enslaved them just to get them into your bed."

"I didn't..." Ronon was about to protest, "Well actually I did."

"Yeah, so what are you going to do?"

Ronon gave him another look. "Well I mean besides that, I mean she hates you!" Solen said.

"I don't know," He admitted "For now I think I'll just take her home."

"Let me know how it turns out," Solen replied, "You know, whether or not she kills you."

* * *

When Teyla had been a child she had always imagined that a slavers home was a dark and deadly place, she thought she would hear the screams of slaves being tortured and hear the sounds of whips cracking. To her surprise and relief, Ronon's home was anything but like that. It was modestly big, and set just outside of the city. She guessed so that he would be able to report if needed quickly but not have to worry about the hustle and bustle of the city.

In fact it was sufficent to say the home was beautiful. For someone who's home had always been a tent that could be rolled up and moved quickly, she knew it was going to take some getting used to. Then she realized that she sounded like she was staying and reminded herself that the first opportunity to escape she would take.

He led her into his home and she stepped into a large hallway, pretty if needing a woman's touch, she assumed that he didn't have a wife. Then again who would want to marry someone who takes people from their homes and sells them to the highest bidder. _Then again_, she thought, _anything wrong with his manners he makes up for with his looks._ The she started blushing, she couldn't believe she had just thought that.

He looked at her strangely, why exactly was she blushing? He figured leaving her here for now would be best, he had to go talk to Eda.

* * *

Eda was in the kitchen, firmly kneading dough to make bread. When she finally looked up and saw him she smiled, "Master Ronon, you've returned from your slave run."

He nodded, it was evident he still wasn't happy with having to cart people away from their homes, "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, a mischeivious grin spread on her face, "Is there a woman outside whom you need me to fix a fancy dinner for?"

He smiled at the joke, "Actually there is a woman."

She looked surprised, "And what do you want me to do?"

"She's not what you think." He explained, "She's a...slave I caught on the run."

"A slave?" She asked looking slightly angry, "You brought a slave?"

He sighed, "Let me explain..."

"Explain! You brought a slave! You know how I feel about that, I thought you felt the same!"

He tried again, "I don't like slavery..."

"Then why did you accept one!"

He tried to think of a way to explain it to her, but he decided that being frank would be best, "Because I want her."

Eda's mouth formed an O due to shock, "I see." Her mouth twitched, "I must see this woman."

"Eda..." He began, holding an arm out to stop her.

"Oh no, for Ronon Dex to accept a slave, this must me one extraordinary woman."

* * *

Teyla was still standing in the hallway when Ronon entered again, at the heels of a woman. _Who was this woman,_ she wondered, _another slave, a mistress, who?_ The woman was unusal, she decided, with a scarf hiding her hair. But from what she could tell she was pretty with blue-green eyes and white skin. But she had the look of someone who had seen pain first hand, and Teyla wondered what had happened to this woman.

"Is it common amongst your people to leave women alone in rooms with their hands tied?" She asked letting the anger in her voice fill the room.

To Teyla's surprised the woman was on her side, "Yes Master Ronon, how dare you leave the poor girl like this." And she immediately walked over and cut Teyla's ropes loose. Then she turned to Ronon, "Now go," She said, "I'll take care of the girl, go."

Ronon raised an eyebrow at Eda's words but he followed her orders to Eda's surprise. Then again she was always surprised when people listened to her, considering what she was. She looked at the woman who was glaring at Ronon's retreating form. From the minute she saw her she knew why Ronon felt that he had to have her for she was very beautiful. But Eda also sensed that Ronon was not going to have an easy time with this one either, she could see strength in her eyes.

"You do not have to fear me," She said, "My name is Eda."

Teyla looked her over warily, "I am Teyla Emaggen."

"Well then Teyla," She said smiling, "Are you hungry?"

* * *

Teyla was sitting at a table in the kitchen of the home, Eda had given her a bowl of soup which was delicious. But she was more than confused, if she was a slave why was she being treated so kindly. "I'm sorry," she began, "I'm just wondering why are you treating me like this." Eda looked at her strangely, "I mean aren't you a slave as well."

Eda smiled, "No, I am a servant here. But I was one."

"You were?" Teyla asked, "But you were freed."

"Yes, in fact it was Ronon's father who freed me." Eda explained.

Teyla was surprised by that fact, "Really? Why?" Eda sighed, "Oh," Teyla began, "I'm sorry you don't have to tell me..."

"No, it's alright." Eda said, "My mother was a Angrian and she was taken during a slave run, the man overseeing her lusted for her and eventually raped her." Teyla's eyes widened, "It's alright," Eda reassured her, "I never met him, but my mother did die right after I was born," Eda gently touched the scarf on her head, "This was hers, she was Angrian. I wear it to honor her."

"I'm so sorry." Teyla said sadly.

"It's not your fault, and things got better. I was a slave for many years, but then Ronon's father recieved me as a gift. He learned about my story and immediatly freed me. I serve his son to respect him." Teyla lowered her head, Eda looked at her gently, "He really is a good man."

Teyla looked up, "Ronon or his father?"

"Both, Ronon can be a bit of a scoundrel at times, but he really is good."

Teyla nodded her understanding, "But why would he keep slaves, if his father sets them free."

"Oh he doesn't...well except you," Eda explained, "In fact he really doesn't like slavery."

"He doesn't!"

"Goodness me, no."

Then Teyla asked a question she had been dreading, "Then why does he keep me here."

When Teyla saw the expression on Eda's face she didn't want to hear the answer, "I think you can answer that for yourself."

Teyla bit her lip, no she wouldn't believe he would want her for THAT until she hear him say it himself, "Where is he, I must speak to him."

* * *

She stormed into the room, her anger having long since reached its limit. He was taken aback to see her now, not that he wasn't pleased. It was much more pleaurable to look upon her than anything else.

"I understand you do not keep slaves," Teyla said icily, "that you don't even like slavery." But he only smiled which only engraged her more."

"That is true," He admitted.

"Then set me free!" She protested, "Keeping me here is only marring your name."

"I appreciate that you worry about my reputation," He replied always the flatterer, "But I will not let you go."

"Why?" She asked desperatley. She knew this was the moment of truth and she was afraid of what he may answer with.

He had never been one to lie to women and he wasn't going to start now, "You are here because I want you."

Her features quickly melted into shock, quickly followed by rage and then horror which stayed, "You mean to rape me." She stated fear on the edge of her words.

"No," He told her reasurringly, "I wouldn't rape anyone and I won't start with you. When I have you it will be by your consent."

Teyla sighed with relief and then stood up straighter, "Then you won't have me," She stated simply.

He smiled at her defiance, "I will."

"No you won't." She said again, "I would never give myself to you willingly, you took me from my home!"

He chuckled, "I think you desire me as much as I desire you."

She stood closer to him and looked him in the eye as best she could considering he was over a head taller than her, "And what makes you say that?"

He didn't reply, he just had a strange glint in his eyes. In that moment she realized how closely she was standing in front of him. But before she could move away his lips claimed hers. His hand held the back of her head, crushing her lips against his and keeping her from moving her head. His other arm was wrapped around her, holding her closer to him.

She had scarcely time to breath let along think. In fact the only thing she could think of was how sweet this kiss was. His hand felt wonderful playing with the stray hairs on the nape of her neck, the other gently carressing her back.

She pressed closer to him inviting him to deepen the kiss and a low seductive moan escaped her throat when his tongue parted her lips.

It took a while for her to come to her senses, but when she did she was horrified. She quickly pushed him away. to angry with herself and him to speak. And her fury rose when he laughed, LAUGHED!

"That is why I believe you'll consent," He continued from earlier.

"I...you...Oh!" She stuttered out before storming away, his laughter following her.

She couldn't believe that she would lose her head like that. And that she would kiss him back in such a way, she was no better than a flirtatious tramp!

And yet she wished she had let him continue. She couldn't deny that his touch stirred something inside her. She had a feeling he could show her a new side of pleasure that she had never seen before.

She gently touched her swolled lips with her fingertips, remembering how soft his felt against hers Her fingers trailed down her throat as she wondered how his lips would feel pressed against her skin. What magic could his fingers do to her body?

She thought about giving into her desire, letting him hlep her discover the extent of ecstasy. But no she couldn't give in, it would cost her too much, her virture, her pride, and...her heart. And she could never give any of that to him.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? If you liked the kiss review, if you didn't douse all flames before hitting the purple button. 


End file.
